HYUUGA AMATIRAN
by Rei Lawliet
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang,cantik dan manis,namun karena kepolosan,kekanakan,dan kecerobohannya,menjadikan ia gadis yang bodoh. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki jenius,tampan,dan (sok) cool di sekolahnya, namun ke cool-annya akan luntur saat ia berhadapan dengan Hinata, maka dari itu, sasuke menjuluki Hinata dengan sebutan "Hyuuga Amatiran"/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**HYUUGA AMATIRAN**

 **by Yuriko Rei**

* * *

 ** _NARUTO MILIKNYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

 ** _REI CUMA PINJEM KOK OM_**

 ** _WARNING : OOC, HUMOR GARING, GAJE, ANEH, TYPO(S), DLL_**

 ** _._**

 ** _HAPPY BACA_**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Kembalikan ponsel ku, dasar pencuri gak modal!" hardik Hinata sarkratis.

"Enak aja, seharusnya kau berterimakasih, aku yang nemu kok!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Eh, mana ada maling mau ngaku?!"

Seketika munculah siku-siku pada dahi Sasuke akibat kekesalannya dengan sikap Hinata yang menuduhnya sebagai maling, ia pun menyerahkan sebuah I-phone keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam yang di bawanya kepada Hinata "Nih! Ponsel kita tertukar! Mana ponsel ku sekarang!"

Hinata menerima ponsel yang di serahkan Sasuke padanya. "Haha ponsel cantikku sudah ketemu" ia megusap-usap phonsel nya menggunakan pipinya dengan penuh perasaan. "Emang phonsel kita tertukar ya?" tanya Hinata polos.

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan "Ya! Sekarang, mana ponsel ku" ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Hinata, meminta ponsel kesayangannya untuk di kembalikan.

"Oh, tadi itu ponsel mu ya? Pantesan, semua koleksi foto bunga lavender Hinata pada gak ada " jelas Hinata "Em.. tadi udah aku buang ke sungai saat berangkat naik bus" ucap Hinata polos, dengan pose berpikir layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang berpikir untuk memecahkan sebuah masalah.

"A-apa k-katamu?" tanya Sasuke tergagap sekaligus tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan gadis Hyuuga tersebut, yang dibalas anggukan kepala Hinata .

"APA?! DASAR HYUUGA AMATIRAAAAN GUOBLOK!" teriak Sasuke jengkel, frustasi akan kekonyolan yang di lakukan Hinata, sementara Hinata? jangan tanya kemana ia sekarang, ia sudah berlari secepat kilat menghindari kemarahan sang Uchiha Bungsu.

….OOO...OOO...

Di parkiran sekolah yang sepi, seorang gadis dengan surai soft pink berdiri disana ia bernama Haruno Sakura, pacar Sasuke, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke itu sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya saat orang yang di tunggunya telah datang.

"Ayo pulang!" ujar Sasuke dingin dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanya Sakura _"Pasti karena si Hyuga itu lagi"_ lanjut Sakura dalam hati, kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah, aku ingin cepat pulang" ujarnya datar.

Mereka menaiki motor sport berwarna hitam milik Sasuke dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan area parkir sekolah.

….OOO...OOO...

"Tadaima!" seru seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan riang.

"Eh, anak kaa-chan sudah pulang, bagaimana sekolahnya sayang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, dengan surai senada dengan Hinata , ia Hyuga Hikari, ibu Hinata.

"Seperti biasa, aku menghancurkan praktik pelajaran kimia lagi" ujar Hinata agak malas, oh sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu, melupakan jika ia juga sudah menghilangkan I-phone kesayangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Waaaahh, anak kaa-chan hebat ya!" puji Hikari, bermaksud sedikit menyindir putri kesayangannya.

"Yaiyalah, Hinata gitu. Ya hebatlah" ujar Hinata penuh ke banggaan sambil melangkah menaiki anak tangganya satu persatu.

Sementara Hikari, ia langsung sweatdrop "Hufft dasar Hinata tidak peka!" gerutunya bosan.

"Baiklah, segera mandi dan bantu kaa-chan ke dapur!" ujar Hikari lagi setengah berteriak karena Hinata yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Iya kaa-chan!" balas Hinata juga dengan berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

….OOO...OOO..

"Hinata-chan, tolong antarkan bingkisan ini ke rumah Mikoto baa-chan ya" Hikari menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang berisi beberapa potong kue coklat yang tadi di buatnya bersama Hinata.

"Baik kaa-chan" jawab Hinata, ia menerima bingkisan tersebut dan berlalu ke garasi rumahnya untuk mengambil sepeda. Apa Hinata tidak mamakai mobil? oh jangan tanya soal itu, mobil mewah nya sekarang sedang dirawat inap di sebuah rumah sakit-bengkel mobil terpercaya di Tokyo, akibat ulah Hinata yang dengan tidak elitnya menyosor sebuah got dijalan.

SKIP TIME

Hinata sudah sampai di depan rumah Uchiha tersebut, ia memarkirkan sepedanya di pekarangan rumah tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah megah itu lalu **menggedornya** , saya tegaskan lagi, **menggedornya, bukan mengetuknya**.

"Iya sebentar!"

 **Cklek**

"Ck , ada apa? Bisakah kau memperlakukan pintuku dengan baik? Bisa-bisa pintuku rusak" ujar Sasuke sarkratis.

"Aku sudah mengetuknya tadi" ucapnya enteng, seperti tidak ada masalah.

"Apa?! Kau menggedornya tadi, bukan mengetuknya, dan kegiatan itu selalu kau lakukan saat kemari" geram Sasuke menahan marah.

"Sama saja, lagian salah sendiri, lemot bukainnya" balas Hinata tak mau kalah.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja alasan Hinata setiap datang kemari dengan cara menggedor pintu, dulu saat ia kemari untuk pertama kalinya-saat kecil- ia mengetuk pintu, karena pintu kediaman Uchiha ini sekeras batu, jadilah tangannya yang lebam karena mengetuk pintu tersebut, setelah kejadian tersebut, ia tidak pernah lagi mengetuk pintu itu, mami Mikoto dan papi Fugaku serta Itachi menyarankan Hinata untuk menggedor pintu saat kesana, mereka khawatir akan keselamatan tangan Hinata.

"Jelas menggedor dan mengetuk itu beda!"

"Beda tipis"

"Tck dasar tak tahu sopan"

"Biarin, mana mami Mikoto?" tanya Hinata.

"Di dalam" ia menunjuk belakangnya dengan menggunakan ibu jari.

tanpa menunggu di persilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk, ia langsung tancap gas melenggang pergi menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ck dasar Hyuuga Amatiran" gerutu sasuke bosan.

Yah, begitulah setiap kali Hinata datang ke rumah ini, keluarga Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan dengan sikap Hinata setiap ia kemari tentu saja kecuali Sasuke itu sendiri, malah mereka justru sangat senang, Hinata akan bersikap seperti berandal hanya di depan Sasuke Uchiha saja, karena menurutnya, Sasuke itu galak dan menyebalkan. Orang tua mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama, tak heran Hinata sudah biasa berlaku seperti itu setiap datang kemari.

"Mami!" teriak Hinata senang saat ia telah menemukan Mikoto berada.

"Eh Hinata-chan!" pekik Mikoto tak kalah senang dan langsung berlari memeluk Hinata erat seperti di film-film India yang pernah dilihat Mikoto –dramatisir- itulah yang di lakukan Mikoto saat Hinata datang, padahal Hinata sudah berkali-kali datang kemari, Cuma mami Mikoto aja yang **alay.**

"Ma-mami, Hi-Hinata tidak bisa berna-nafas" keluh Hinata terbata-bata saat Mikoto memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Eh, maaf Hina-chan" ucap Mikoto kikuk "Ada apa Hina-chan?" tanya Mikoto setelah ia melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Ini, kaa-chan menyuruhku memberikan ini pada mami" jawabnya sambil menyodorkan bingkisan tersebut kearah Mikoto.

"Apa ini Hina-chan?" Mikoto mengambil bingkisan tersebut dan memandangnya bingung

"Iu kue coklat mami, tadi Hinata dan kaa-chan yang buat" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum manis membuat Mikoto semakin gemas kepadanya.

"Eh, Itachi-nii belum pulang?" tanya Hinata sambil celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Ia sedang keluar, hufft anak muda jaman sekarang, suka banget berduaan padahalkan nggak mukhrim" curhat Mikoto sambil berjalan menuju dapur, menaruh bingkisan tadi ke dalam lemari es nya, sementara Hinata hanya ber "oh" ria sambil mengekori Mikoto dari belakang.

….OOO...OOO...

"Tou-chan kaa-chan, Hinata berangkat!" ujar Hinata seraya mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Hikari khawatir yang dibalas gelengan kepala Hinata "Tidak kaa-chan, Hinata buru-buru"

"Mau tou-chan antar?" tawar Hiashi, yang juga dibalas gelengan kepala Hinata "Tidak tou-chan, terimakasih, Hinata bisa naik bus kok"

Hinata akan melenggang pergi jika tidak mendengar ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. "Tunggu sebentar Hina-chan" Hikari melangkah tergesa-gesa kembali menuju dapur, tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa dua buah kotak bento.

"Ini bentomu dan yang satu lagi berikan ke Sasuke-kun ya!, jangan lupa untuk di makan, kaa-chan tidak mau Hinata sakit" Hikari menaruh kotak bekal berwarna ungu dan coklat tersebut ke dalam tas ungu Hinata.

"Tch, dasar kaa-chan, tidak tahu apa kalau si chicken butt itu sudah punya pacar" gerutu Hinata yang tidak di dengar ibunya karena asyik membenarkan bento Hinata, dan pada akhirnya juga, Hinata hanya bisa menurut.

"Baiklah, tou-chan kaa-chan Hinata berangkat jaa!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Hinata langsung bergegas berangkat.

…OOO...OOO...

Sasuke datang ke sekolah berboncengan dengan seorang gadis, tentu saja dengan pacarnya.

Kedatangan mereka di sambut jeritan histeris oleh para siswi lainnya yang tak memperdulikan kalau Sakura selaku pacar Sasuke juga berada di sana.

Ada tatapan iri dan sengit dari para fans sasuke yang di tujukan pada Sakura dan dibalas tatapan meremehkan dari sakura.

Tanpa mengindahkan kondisi yang ada, mereka berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka (Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata satu kelas) dengan tangan Sakura yang bergelayut mesra di lengan Sasuke, selain ia cinta dan suka Sasuke, jujur ia juga bangga punya pacar yang setenar dan setampan seperti Sasuke.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, semua murid sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa seorang guru yang terkenal killer walaupun berwujud seorang wanita, Anko Mitarashi. semua murid yang awalnya berisik langsung diam saat guru tersebut masuk.

"Selamat pagi sensei" jawab mereka serentak.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian halaman 56 dan kerjakan soal 1-50 kerjakan sendiri-sendiri SEKERANG!" perintahnya disertai penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Tapi-" protes para murid yang ada di kelas tersebut tak terkecuali Hinata yang langsung di potong oleh Anko.

 _'Kalau hanya itu sih mudah saja, aku kan siswi terpintar di kelas ini'_ pikir Sakura meremehkan sekaligus bangga akan dirinya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kerjakan sekarang atau kalian mau nambah lagi!" ancamnya tegas yang membuat para murid mau tak mau harus menuruti perintahnya.

…..OOO...OOO...

 **kriiiingg**

Bel istirahat yang ditunggu para muridpun akhirnya tiba, semua murid mulai berhamburan untuk menyerbu kantin sekolah mereka.

"Kasih gak ya?" tanya hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kasih, enggak, kasih, enggak, kasih….. Kasih?!" ucapnya tak percaya seraya menghitung menggunakan kelima jari tangannya.

"Tapikan udah ada si jidat, mungkin kan mereka sudah berbagi bekal. Em.. mungkin aku berikan si duren aja kali ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Seperti biasanya, jika ibunya membuatkan bekal untuknya dan sasuke, Hinata akan menyerahkan bekal bagian Sasuke ke Naruto yang Hinata anggap jauh lebih membutuhkan ketimbang Sasuke yang notabene biasa makan bareng sama Sakura.

Maklumlah, biasanya Hinata sering melihat Naruto mengemis-ngemis kepada Sasuke untuk di belikan ramen, bukannya tidak punya uang, justru Naruto seorang putra tunggal dari pejabat pemerintah di Konoha –iuhh.. anak pejabat kok malu-maluin gitu sih-

setiap dengan polosnya hinata bertanya, kenapa kamu tidak beli sendiri, uang jajanmu kan jauh dari kata cukup? Ia selalu bilang, kita itu dari kecil harus terbiasa hidup **HEMAT** supaya besok di hari tua kita tidak sengsara.

 ** _'Hinata-chan, sedari kecil, kita harus belajar hidup HE-MAT, agar kelak kita tidak sengsara di masa tua, memangnya Hinata-chan mau, saat tua harus banting tulang untuk makan? tidak kan?' ucapnya sok bijak dengan nada suara yang di persiskan ala-ala om Mario Teguh Golden Away_**

Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Hinata menggerutu pelan, merutuki kelakuan Naruto "Bilang aja kalau cari yang gratisan , kagak usah pake alasan"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku Naruto yang berada agak jauh dari bangkunya.

"Eh duren-chan, ini buat kamu!" katanya seraya menyerahkan kotak bento berwarna coklat yag tadi di bawanya.

"Eh Hina-chan, tahu aja kalau aku lagi laper" katanya sambil cengengesan gak jelas.

"Kalau kamu sih, mau laper mau enggak, kalau ada gratisan ya pasti mau aja" ujar Hinata agak bosan, sementara Naruto semakin cengengesan tak jelas.

"Hei Dobe, besok sepulang sekolah kau ada waktu untuk pergi ke tempat seperti biasanya?" suara baritone tersebut tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hinata, membuatnya menengok ke belakang dan menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan seperti mengatakan 'Sejak kapan kau di situ?'

"Apa lihat-lihat?" kata Sasuke judes.

"Yeee….dilihatin kayak gitu aja marah, orang muka jelek kayak gitu kok sok amat" balas Hinata tak kalah judes.

"Heh! Muka kamu tuh kayak saringan kopi" ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Enak aja, muka imut kayak gini dianggap saringan kopi, kamu tuh saringan teh" balas Hinata seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Udah-udah jangan ribut" kata Naruto menengahi 'tumben tuh Naruto bisa bersikap bijak' batin mereka berdua –Sasuke dan Hinata-

"Emangnya bedanya saringan kopi sama saringan teh itu apa?" lanjut Naruto cengo dengan muka innocent, membuat kedua orang yang tadinya berpikir kalau Naruto sudah insyaf dari seorang yang bodoh jadi seorang yang bijak harus kembali menelan kata-katanya tersebut mentah-mentah.

"Dasar Dobe, masih aja goblok, sudahlah kau bisa atau tidak?" ujar Sasuke penuh dengan penegasan.

"Emmm.." Naruto tampak seperti seorang peneliti yang sedang berpikir keras akan penemuannya dengan penuh pertimbangan matang sebulum akhirnya melanjutkannya kalimatnya "oh iya, Hina-chan,tadi kaa-san bilang untuk menanyakan ke kamu, kalau besok sehabis pulang sekolah, Hinata-chan bisa datang kerumahku untuk membantu kaa-san membuat kue kan? Besok paman killer Bee datang" bukannya menjawa pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto malah bertanya pada Hinata.

"Benarkah? Mama Kushina memintaku membantunya? Paman Bersin Bee datang?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar, yang dib alas anggukan kepala Naruto.

"Mama? Bersin Bee?" tanya Sasuke dengan menarik sebelah alisnya. Ternyata dia juga menyebut ibu Naruto mama?

"Iya Teme, kau tidak tahu ya? Kalau Hinata sudah lama memanggil kaa-san ku dengan sebutan mama, dan Bersin Bee itu paman Bee,Hinata-chan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Bersin Bee,kamu tahukan, kalau orang-orang sering memberikan julukan "Hachi Bee" ke paman. oh iya jadi aku tidak bisa pergi kesana,karena kaa-san juga memintaku untuk membantunya, kamu mau ikut?" ujar Naruto panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang. (entah dari mana atau apanya paman Bee mendapat julukan Hachi Bee, mungkin dapat julukan dari hutan kali ya?)

"Tidak, aku ada urusan lain" kata Sasuke cuek sambil berjalan pergi keluar kelas.

"Yeee.. kalau ada urusan, kenapa ngajak orang, dasar bodoh" gumam Hinata kesal.

"Mungkin, jika si Hyuuga Amatiran itu yang membantu, dapur ibu Naruto mungkin akan seperti prahu pecah, sama seperti yang di lakukannya saat membantu ibuku, kalau itu sih, bukannya membantu malah tambah membuat onar" gumamnya pelan.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

 _hai minnasan! #melambaikan tengan dengan semangat membara._

 _hohoho Rei datang dengan membawa fic baru, emang udah pernah di pub di grup di fb sih, tapi pengen aja Rei pajang di ffn, siapa tahu aja laris #plak *emang dagangan?_

 _soal rombak-merombak, mungkin nggak semua atau bisa dibilang cuma sedikit yang Rei rombak. jangan salahkan Rei, salahkan saja tingkat kemalasan Rei yang di atas rata-rata._

 _padahal ini Rei lagi UAS, tapi berhubung tangan Rei lagi gatel pengen pub di ffn, yeah Rei bela-belain nggak belajar deh *sudah Rei bilang, Rei lagi malas._

 _untuk yang fc yang satunya "Who The Last Laugh?" itu sedang masa proses pembuatan, tenang saja, Rei nggak ada niatan kok buat nelantarin tuh fic #siapa yang nanya._

 _: em.. ini jadi aku pub_

* * *

 **ok sekian sayonara! jangan lupa RnR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_STORY BY YURIKO REI_**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : PAK DHE OM REI ALIAS OM MK (Rei ngaku2 nih)**

 **WARNING : TYPO(s) BERTEBARAN, EYD (males ngedit), PENULISAN AMBURADUL, GARING, GAJE, DLL**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **YANG TIDAK SUKA, SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **(UNTUK YANG PERNAH BACA FIC INI DI GRUP, JANGAN KHAWATIR, KARENA ALUR DAN SEKENARIO AKAN REI UBAH MULAI DARI CHAP INI ^^)**

* * *

Mobil sedan putih itu berhenti di sebuah pekarangan rumah besar nan mewah. Dengan malas, Naruto turun dari mobilnya, diikuti Hinata yang dengan semangat mengikuti jejak Naruto untuk turun dari mobil yang tergolong mewah itu.

"kyaaa! Calon menantu ku akhirnya datang juga" Mikoto yang tadinya sedang membersihkan meja langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari memeluk Hinata.

"Mama! Apa kabar?" tanya Hinata sambil kelabakan mencari sela untuknya bernafas.

Kushina menguraikan pelukannya, namun tangannya masih berpegang pada pundak Hinata "tentu saja mama baik"

Naruto dengan tampang malasnya berjalan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Bermaksud pergi memasuki kamarnya, sungguh ia sangat pening hari ini gara-gara kena omel dari kepala sekolah yang tak lain neneknya sendiri, belum lagi bertumpuk tugas yang Asuma sensei berikan karena lupa mengerjakan PR. Jika begini, ia bisa semakin kurus karenanya.

Hinata yang mengetahui Naruto menaiki lantai atas, segera melepaskan diri dari Kushina dan langsung ikut berlari mengikuti jejak Naruto.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu membalikkan badannya saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang terdengar menaiki tangga. "hm? Mau kemana kamu?"

"ikut enchan" ucap Hinata polos.

Naruto menyeringai jahil "aku mau ganti baju. Kamu mau ikut hm? Sekalian kita ganti bareng?"

"tidak tidak, lanjutkan lanjutkan" Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, menyuruh Naruto untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar tercinta. Ia segera berbalik dan menuruni anak tangga itu dengan cepat.

 **….HYUUGA AMATIRAN…..**

 **story by Yuriko Rei**

"Baka Aniki! Dimana kau?" Sasuke berteriak jengkel, wajahnya memerah. Sungguh ia benar-benar marah kepada kakak jahannam nya itu.

Terlihat Itachi berjalan keluar dari arah dapur sambil membawa sebuah jus tomat segar, ia mendengus kesal merutuki kelakuan adiknya yang seenak jidatnya berteriak-teriak seperti Tarsan kesasar di padang rumput(?)

 _Emang ini hutan apa? Main teriak-teriak nggak jelas aja!_ Batin Itachi dongkol.

"ada apa?!"

"kamu kan yang nyaranin kaa-san agar aku tinggal di rumah Hikari-baasan selama kalian pergi ke Sydney?!" tanya Sasuke sarkratis.

Itachi menanggapi pertanyaan sekaligus bentakan Sasuke dengan santai. Bukannya langsung menjawab ia malah meraih segelas jus tomat segar yang sempat ia taruh di atas meja, dan lantas hal tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke naik darah akan kelakuan Nii-san bodoh nya itu.

 **BRAAAK**

 **BYUUR**

"arrrghh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke membersihkan bajunya yang basah karena kesengajaan Itachi yang menumpahkan minumannya di baju milik Sasuke.

Itachi kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda, yaitu minum jus kesukaan adiknya "kau mengagetkan ku otoutou. Belajarlah untuk bersikap sopan"

"masa bodo!" ujar Sasuke lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang kakak yang sedang asyik menyeringai lebar, namun seringai itu langsung luntur dalam sekejap dan digatikan makian kasar saat sang adik dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan mengambil jus dari tangan Itachi dengan gesit.

"BAKA OTOUTOU!"

 **…..HYUUGA AMATIRAN….**

 **story by Yuriko Rei**

Dan disinilah Sasuke akhirnya. Duduk hikmat dengan raut wajah kesal luar biasa.

 _'dasar keluarga sinting! Oke maksudku Itachi dan kedua orang tua ku yang aneh ini. Karena aku masih waras'_ batin Sasuke kesal, apa-apaan dengan orang tuanya ini? Meninggalkan anak setampan ia untuk tinggal dirumah orang yang tidak ia kenal, oke-oke sebenarnya ia sudah kenal Hiashi-jisan beserta keluarganya yang memang sahabat dekat Tou-sannya malahan sudah lama.

Tapikan ia juga anak mereka. Itachi saja boleh ikut kenapa dia tidak? ya ampun! Mereka suka sekali menelantarkannya.

Oh tunggu! Dan apa maksud mereka memberikan alasan kepada Hiashi-jisan kalau ia diungsikan atau lebih tepatnya tinggal disini dengan alasan kalau mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan ia sendiri karena takut akan pergaulan bebas? Demi Jashin dewa dari ajaran sesat HIDAN! Ia sudah besar, ia bisa mengurus diri sendiri yeah kecuali memasak. Hei! Itu lumrahkan? Diakan laki-laki. Lagi pula mereka hanya pergi beberapa minggu, hal itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke menjadi gelandangan yang meminta-minta uang atau makanan dijalanan. Paling ia hanya menghancurkan beberapa bagian rumah untuk berpesta ria merayakan kepergian keluarga tercintanya.

"bagaimana Hiashi-san?" tanya Fugaku.

' _jangan mau, jangan mau, jangan mau. Bilang tidak bisa, tidak bisa, tidak bisa'_ do'a yang selalu di panjatkan Sasuke dalam hati agar sang kepala Hyuuga itu menolak permintaan Fugaku dimana jam-jam terakhirnya pergi meninggalkan Tokyo, bukan untuk selama-lamanya, hanya beberapa minggu saja. Maksimal tiga minggu lebih sedikit kok.

"baiklah, serahkan Sasuke kepada kami. Kalian tidak perlu khuwatir" ujar Hiashi pada akhirnya.

 **BLAAR**

Bagaikan tersambar petir dengan listrik jutaan volt, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak memompa darah dalam tubuhnya. Oke-oke, ini terlalu dramatisir. ia hanya terkejut mendengar ucapan dari ayah Hyuuga Hinata itu.

 _'damn! Sialan kau Jashin! Kau tidak mengabulkan do'aku hah?!'_ maki Sasuke dalam hati. Mana mungkin dewa Jashin mau mendengarkan do'anya, itu hanya ajaran sesat dari teman anikinya yang sesat yang mengajarkan ajaran sesat kepada Sasuke agar mengikuti ajaran sesatnya dan menjadikan Sasuke sesat karena ajaran sesatnya sehinnga pada akhirnya membut Sasuke ikut sesat karenanya-abaikan itu-.

"arigatou gozaimasu Hiashi-kun dan Hikari-chan! Maaf, Kami selalu merepotkan kalian" wanita paruh baya itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya, sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada keluarga Hyuuga itu yang dengan senang hati membantu keluarganya.

"ah, tidak masalah, kita kan sudah seperti saudara"

"lagi pulakan, supaya Sasuke-kun bisa lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata" lanjut Hikari.

Sasuke terbelalak, mata onyx nya membulat sempurna 'wuuaat? Apa-apaan yang mereka bicarakan itu? mengakrabkan diri uh? Jangan terlalu berharap'

Itachi tersenyum setan melihat ekspresi dedek tercintanya itu, dalam hati ia bersorak meriah. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan menggelar sebuah party bersama teman-teman geng nistanya yang tak lain bernama akatsuki.

"jadi, kapan Sasuke mulai tinggal?"

 **…HYUUGA AMATIRAN…..**

 **story by Yuriko Rei**

Mentari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur, cahaya terangnya mulai menyusup di balik celah-celah ruangan untuk membangunkan manusia-manusia yang masih terlelap tidur.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata mulai membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjab-ngerjabkannya, berusaha menyesuaikan terangnya cahaya yang memantul ke mata pucatnya.

Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya, mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur yang penuh akan kehangatan itu. segera ia menyibakkan selimutnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung ruangan besar itu.

.

.

Setelah menjalani rutinitas paginya, iapun beranjak menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan luas tanpa sekat, Ruang makan.

"kaa-chan! Tou—" kalimatnya terpotong, mata pearlnya terbelalak lebar.

Mari kita tengok ke arah yang membuat Gadis Hyuuga itu terbelalak.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang menyeringai ke arahnya, sungguh seringai yang menurut Hinata sangat menyebalkan. Pancaran matanya seakan memberi isyarat akan kemenangan atas sebuah permainan. Tubuh jangkungnya berdiri tegap disamping sebuah meja berukuran besar, menggeser sebuah kursi, iapun mendudukkan dirinya dengan bibir yang masih menampakkan seringai lebar itu. sungguh hal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang idiot dari keluarga Uchiha.

"k-kenapa k-kau b-bisa d-disini?!" Hinata menatap pemuda itu horor.

Seperti di film drama, Hikari tiba-tiba keluar sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisikan susu, teh, dan kopi dari arah dapur "oh Hinata, tumben kau bangun pagi"

"kaa-san! Apa yang pantat ayam itu lakukan dirumah ini?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah death glare andalannya yang ditujukan kepada Hinata, bisa-bisanya gadis itu memanggilnya 'pantat ayam' di depan orang tua gadis amatiran itu.

"jika yang kau maksud Sasuke, mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal disini selama beberapa minggu"

"a-apa? B-berapa m-minggu?" ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara Sasuke, ia malah menatap Hinata seolah mengejek gadis itu.

"ini kan bukan penginapan!"

"jangan banyak protes Hinata, cepat duduk dan habiskan sarapanmu"

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan dengan sebuah seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajah menjijikkan nya.

 **….HYUUGA AMATIRAN….**

 **story by Yuriko Rei**

 **Pelajaran Kimia**

"baiklah semuanya! Kita akan memulai praktikum! Sensei harap, kalian hati-hati dan memerhatikan instruksi sensei dengan baik" ujar sang sensei itu setelah menjelasakan hal-hal yang bersangkutan tentang praktikum hari ini.

"ha'I sensei"

Semua muridpun mulai mendengarkan instruksi sang sensei, panjang lebar sensei itu menerangkan , mulai dari tata tertib lab, prosedur keselamatan, langkah-langkah praktikum, dan lain sebagainya.

Lama sang guru menerangkan, hingga membuat Hinata jengah juga. Iapun menguap bosan, matanya melirik-lirik kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari sesuatu berwujud apapun itu yang dapat menyembuhkannya dari kebosanan yang sangat menyiksa ini.

"dengarkan Hyuuga!" sang Uchiha Bungsu yang ternyata dari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata, menegurnya pelan membuat Hinata berjengit kaget dan menolehkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"jangan lihat aku! Lihat sensei yang menerangkan!" lanjutnya lagi, lama-lama ia risih juga saat Hinata memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Teman-baca rival- sekelas sekaligus satu kelompok bahkan sekarang menjadi satu atap.

What? Satu atap?

Apa kata para fans nya nanti jika mendengar dirinya tinggal satu atap dengan cewek yang terkenal anehnya-dalam arti berbeda- minta ampun, sebelas dua belas sama temen abangnya yang udah gede masih aja suka banget pake topeng lollipop dengan ke-autisannya diatas rata-rata. Oke Sasuke akui, Hinata lebih mendingan dari pada temen kakaknya yang satu itu.

Praktikumpu dimulai. Para murid mulai menyiapkan property dan material yang nanti akan mereka gunakan.

Hinata dengan tumbennya ikut membantu Sasuke menyiapkan property seperti pipet, tabung reaksi, alcohol, dan beberapa cairan warna warni.

Kelompok sasuke maupun yang lain memulai tugasnya masing-masing, Sasuke dibantu rekan-rekannya (minus Hinata karena ia asik sendiri mengamati gelembung-gelembung yang pecah di dalam sebuah tabung reaksi sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan gaje mirip anak kecil) membuat campuran dari beberapa jenis cairan sehingga menghasilkan warna hijau dan biru toska –entahlah, author kagak tahu kok bisa warnanya jadi gitu-

Setelah selesai membuat kedua cairan tersebut, Sasuke mengambil sebuah tabung reaksi dan pipet, mengambil sedikit dari kedua cairan tersebut menggunakan pipet kemudian menuangkannya pada sebuah tabung reaksi dengan perlahan. Campuran cairan tersebutpun berubah menjadi warna biru cerah-bukan toska-.

"Akhirnya jadi juga" gumamnya pelan. Para rekan-rekannya pun bersorak sorai melihat praktikumnya berhasil dan tinggal membuat laporan, presentasi, dan akhirnya selesai, sungguh keberuntungan bagi murid-murid jika satu kelompok dengan Sasuke karena tugas mereka akan cepat selesai jika mereka bisa satu kelompok dengan Uchiha Bungsu itu. saat bukan pelajaran, mereka(laki-laki) memang membenci Sasuke karena ketampanannya yang membuat para siswi terpikat oleh pesonanya, tapi masalah pelajaran, okelah kareana Sasuke itu orang yang Jenius sekaligus rajin mengerjakan tugas walalupun dalam pelajaran ia sering semaunya sendiri-yeah walaupun terkenal dingin-.

Teman-teman Sasuke mulai berdiskusi untuk menyusun laporan, mengamati tabung reaksi tersebut dengan teliti, mengeluarkan hal-hal logis yang dapat mereka simpulkan dari praktikum tersebut dan menuangkannya diatas sebuah tumpukan kertas.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hinata dengan seenaknya sendiri mengambil cairan yang sudah tidak digunakan tersebut, mengamati kedua cairan berbeda warna itu. matanya menangkap sebuah objek saat ia menolehkan pandangannya pada sudut lain.

Sebuah cairan berwarna merah

 _'merah campur biru sama dengan ungu. Dan ungu merupakan warna kesukaan Hinata'_ pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum senang akan betapa jeniusnya pemikiran dari otak cerdasnya.

Segera ia mengambil cairan tersebut. Mencampurkannya ke dalam sebuah beker berukuran sedang yang berisi campuran dari kedua warna-hijau dan biru toska-.

Saat ia hampir mencampurkan cairan merah tersebut, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berteriak kencang kearahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan itu!"

 _Tes_

 **BRUUUK**

 **BOOOMM**

 _Terlambat_

Hinata sudah terlanjur mencampurkan cairan itu, bagaikan sebuah bom, cairan itu meledak dalam hitungan detik.

Beruntungnya Hinata baik-baik saja, karena Sasuke langsung berlari menerjang Hinata, bermaksud menolong Hinata dari ledakan cairan keras tersebut.

Ia meringis perih, punggungnya terbentuk oleh kerasnya lantai keramik. Namun dalam sekejap ringisan itu tergantikan oleh matanya yang terbelalak , mendapati pemuda yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu meringis kesakitan dengan posisi memeluknya erat sambil menindihnya.

"S-Sasuke" dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya ia memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Pandangan gadis itu teralihkan oleh lengan kanan Sasuke yang tertutup tangan besar Sasuke sebelah kiri. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat luka bakar di lengan kanan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" terdengar suara Sakura berlari dari arah belakang tubuh mereka. Meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan nada penuh akan ke khawatiran.

 _'g-gomen'_

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 **gomen Rei up nya laaaamaaa banget. arigatou minna yang udah fav, foll, review, silent reader.. pokoknya semuanya^^**

 **untuk yang agak kesal karena Sasuke pacaran sama Sakura, jangan khawatir, karena itu tak akan berlangsung lama!**

 **OKE! SEKARANG WAKTUNYA BALAS REVIEW**

ss : gomen kalo kata-katanya kasar, Rei buat nya hanya untuk hiburan semata. harap di maklumi

Virgo24 : arigatou :D

Epam : ini udah lanjut. arigatou

sasuhinalove: ini sudah lanjut. walau sasu ama saku, tapi endingnya Sasuhina.

 **akhir kata Rei ucapkan Sayonara! :D**

 **R**

 **N**

 **R**

 **?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HYUUGA AMATIRAN CHAP 3**

 **original story by Rei Lawliet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek

Gadis cantik berambut pendek terlihat pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS dengan tangannya yang sibuk membantu kekasihnya berjalan.

"hey, yang sakit kan tangannya, bukan kakinya." gerutu Hinata tanpa sadar. Ia tengah mengintip di balik tangga, mendengus kesal saat dilihatnya Sakura yang memeluk lengan serta tubuh Sasuke begitu erat dan… penuh perhatian #eaaa :"v

Hinata segera berlari menyusul mereka secara diam-diam di area parkir, dengan gayanya yang sok-sokan meniru seorang mata-mata professional, lengkap dengan kaca mata dan topi hitam yang ia kenakan, entah darimana gadis manis itu mendapatkan benda-benda tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, "tidak apa Sasuke-kun." Jawabnya sambil membelai pipi Sasuke lembut.

Ya, dia mencoba bersikap manis di depan Sasuke, ucapan Sasuke barusan membuatnya ingin sekali menceburkan Hinata ke laut, gara-gara gadis ingusan itu, ia tidak bisa pulang dengan Sasuke. Jika saja ia mengeluarkan ekspresi kecewa atau kesalnya atau lebih parah lagi umpatan kasarnya pada Hinata yang tentu saja ia lakukan dalam hati, mungkin saja Sasuke akan memutuskannya di detik ini juga. Oh, shit! I think is very bad for my character #silahkan salahkan author abal-abal ini. Ouwhh… momen katakana putus di sebuah parkiran sekolah. Hm… itu bukan tempat yang indah.

"Lagi pula hari ini aku ada les biola. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke-kun. Hati-hati dijalan." Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan tangan yang melambai menandakan ia harus pergi. Sebuah taxi Nampak berhenti di depan Sakura, gadis itu langsung menaiki kendaraan tersebut, tak lupa teriakan 'selamat jalan' serta tangannya yang melambai penuh semangat ia tujukan pada Sasuke saat mobil itu mulai melaju.

"Sasuke."

Dan tepat saat kepergian Sakura, Hinata datang dengan wajah nelangsanya yang bersiap-siap akan merendahkan harta dan martabatnya sebagai Putri Hyuuga Terhormat **Paku Ning Ratan** -abaikan julukan itu pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa? A-aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja, a-aku-" kalimat Hinata terputus saat ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata, bukan sebuah kalimat tulus yang biasa di ucapkan orang-orang, melainkan sebuah kalimat yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah ia hafalkan secara matang sebelum ia menemui Sasuke di bumbui ekspresi wajah berbekal ilmunya meniru adegan drama yang tadi di perlihatkan oleh temannya. Sungguh Hinata tidak pandai berekspresi seperti itu.

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat tatapan serta wajah datar Sasuke yang terus saja menatapnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke. Jangan membuatku kesal, aku lupa naskahnya." desah Hinata, ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, tatapan memohon yang baru ini ia tampilkan di hadapan Sasuke.

Dalam hati Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak, tentu saja ia menahannya. Ia tidak akan mengorbankan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu, apalagi di depan gadis bodoh macam Hinata. But it's so fun! Let try again!

"Nanti kalau aku di marahin mami gimana? Huwa… Apalagi kalau kaachan sampai marah, bisa miskin aku!" Ujar Hinata horor saat membayangkan bagaimana kemarahan Hikari saat mengetahui anaknya menyelakai anak orang, minimal gayung di kamar mandi akan melayang mengenai seseorang berwajah mirip dengannya dan jangan lupakan uang jajan yang akan terpotong 50% dalam waktu satu bulan, tidak ada juga jatah cinnamon cake setiap harinya. Ugh! Sungguh mengerikan.

What?!

Kedutan kecil terlihat pada pojok dahi Sasuke, 'jadi hanya karena itu dia minta maaf?'

Sungguh malang sekali nasib mu, Sasuke #pray for Sasukeh.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?" sasuke menatap Hinata sinis, dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada, punggungnya menyandar pada motor sport kesayangannya.

"Buatlah ini mudah Sasuke, kau tidak kasihan sama aku apa?" rajuk Hinata.

'Oh stop it, Hinata! Kau terlihat bak anak kucing kesayanganku di rumah. Aku membenci mu' racau Sasuke dalam Hati.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu"

Hahaha… dan lihat bagaimana manic Hinata bersinar sangat menyilaukan sekarang, setitik harapan sudah mulai munculkah?

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata datar setelah tatapan santainya barusan, "garis bawahi kalimat 'akan' ku tadi, bodoh. Dasar otak udang"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal,"baiklah, tapi kau akan memaafkanku bukan?"

"hn"

Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Dan tidak akan mengatakannya pada Kaachan dan mamih?" tanya Hinata dengan mata bersinar.

"Tergantung." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan sangat penuh akan arti menggantung.

Dan wajah Hinata mulai tertekuk.

"Ya, tapi ada syaratnya. Tapi besok saja. Sudah sore, ayo pulang. Nanti akan aku pikirkan syaratnya. Dan kau harus menyetujuinya."

Hinata mengangguk semangat bak seekor anak anjing yang patuh terhadap majikannya.

"Ayo naik!"

Hinata terdiam, ia sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke yang melihatnya menatapnya penuh tanya, "ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku tidak mau naik motor sama Sasuke" ujar Hinata dengan gelengan serta wajah polosnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata kesal, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu menolak ajakan seorang Uchiha yang tampangnya bak pangeran dari kerajaan khayalan itu? inner sasuke mulai menduga-duga sikap Hinata.

"Benarkah? Kau pernah dengar tentang Hantu yang menghuni sekolah ini?" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang ia buat seseram mungkin, mencoba menakuti Hinata yang pada dasarnya memang penakut.

Hinata mengangguk polos, namun sedetik kemudian, ia segera bergidik ngeri dengan tangan yang terulur bermaksud menggapai lengan Sasuke. Namun dengann gesit Sasuke melajukan beberapa meter motornya, hingga membuat Hinata hampir jatuh kedepan.

"Sasuke jangan tinggalin, Hinata" ujar Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, siap menangis.

'tuhkan, sifat aslinya mulai keluar' gumam Sasuke dengan tawa puas dalam hati iblisnya.

Hinata yang sudah ketakutan, manjatuhkan tubuhnya di tanah. Sasuke tak kunjung kembali kebelakang, Hinata mulai menangis sesenggukan.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, gadis itu macam bocah ingusan saja, padahal usianya sudah hampir menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Ya, mungkin hanya usianya saja yang hampir dewasa, tapi pikiran dan otaknya seperti anak kecil.

Ia menghentikan motornya dan mulai berjalan medekati Hinata yang tengah menangis.

"hiks.. Hinata takut.. hiks hiks."

Sasuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata, ia tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut Hinata lembut.

"Hey, ayo pulang" ujar Sasuke lembut.

Hinata mendongak dengan matanya yang sembab, "Sasuke jangan tinggalkan Hinata. Hinata takut." ujar Hinata dengan tatapan memohon.

Deg

'jangan tinggalkan Hinata?'

Sasuke menatap Hinata lembut, ia tersenyum, entah mengapa Hatinya terasa senang saat Hinata mengucapkan kata itu, darahnya berdesir dengan cepat, rasa tenang ia rasakan pada dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, ayo bangun. Kita pulang."

Hinata mengangguk, ia segera bangun dan membersihkan rok nya yang kotor.

Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti, "Sasuke." Panggil Hinata pelan.

Sasuke kembali mengernyit, ada apa lagi?

"terimakasih sudah menolongku"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan tentang lukamu itu kepada keluargaku maupun keluargamu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "baiklah."

"Janji?" ujar Hinata dengan jari kelingking yang teracung di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku janji." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya juga.

"Janji jari kelingking" ujar mereka berbarengan diiringi suara tawa, hinata sempat terperangah, Sasuke tidak pernah tertawa sebelumnya, bahkan saat bersama Sakura. Tapi kini? Ah sudahlah, take perlu di bahas dan diskripsikan, karena yang ngetik lagi males.

"Pegangan!" titah Sasuke. Namun Hinata bersikeras menolak perintah itu. Sasuke sempat mendengus, namun setitik ide cerdik mulai Sasuke dapatkan, ia melajukan motornya kencang hingga membuat Hinata terdorong ke belakang dan berakhir dengan tangan Hinata yang memeluk tubuh Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

 **TBC**

 **Holla minna-san. Hoamm… lama ya nggk jumpa ama rei, pasti pada kangen ya? #njiir nih orang narsong amat**

 **Hahaha… iya iya, rei tau, nggk ada yang kangen kok ama rei T.T**

 **Mana nih janji rei mau update cepet, waktu dia buat A/N di fic Who The Last Laugh? Hehe… ini udah cepetkan. Ya menurut Rei ini udah cepet lohh… #buang rei ke laut**

 **Oke, masalah nih fic kyaknya nggk ada konfliknya ya. kalaupun ada, nggk ada konflik beratnya. Ya karena buat nih fic khususnya HYUUGA AMATIRAN HANYA UNTUK BERSENANG-SENANG DAN MENGISI WAKTU LUANG yang sebenarnya nggk luang. Jadi jangan harap ada konflik berat.**

 **Dan buat chap ini pendek banget ya? Hehe, namanya juga fic amatiran. Ini fic yang sebenarnya udah lama dan amburadul, maksa banget rei publish dan teruskan -_-**

 **Ya mungkin sebagian dari kalian nggk suka bahasanya, nggk suka penulisannya, nggk suka alur cerita, dan humornya garing ring ring, ya rei tau. Itu hak kalian buat suka dan nggk suka sih. Lagian ini fic pas rei belum bisa buat akun Fanfiction, dan berakhirlah cuman ngetik di pacar rei aka AKOI *laptopkesayangan buat koleksi pribadi dan menunggu kalau ada rahmat dan hidayah bisa buat akun fanfiction #dan akhirnya tercapai juga *-***

 **Oh iya, sekalian PROMOSI AKUN WATTPAD baru rei, namanya sama seperti di ffn REI LAWLIET, dan mungkin akun itu bakal lebih banyak diisi cerita karakter Rei sendiri dari pada anime, paling kalau ada, pasti sasuhina. Kalau ada waktu luang silahkan chat sama rei ya #rei nggk maksa**

 **AH SATU LAGI, BAGI KALIAN YANG MINAT ORDER NOVEL2 YANG KALIAN INGINKAN TANPA PERLU JAUH2 KE TOKO BUKU, BISA ORDER DI REI YA.**

 **UNTUK ORDER BISA DI LINE REI rahay30 (nggk pakai )**

 **entah itu Dilan, Dear Nathan, ataupun novel2 populer lainnya^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH IYA, BAGAIMANA PENDAPAT KALIAN MENGENAI CHAP INI? ATAU BAHKAN ALUR CERITANYA? SILAHKAN KELUARKAN UNEG2 KALIAN YA ^^**

 **SALAM HANGAT^^**

 **REI LAWLIET**


End file.
